Upside Down Inside Out and Back to Front
by LilWorkingGirl
Summary: That day my life changed. That day the world changed. That day my life was turned upside down, inside out and back to front. That day was the end of my fifth year.


**Upside Down**

**Inside Out**

**and**

**Back to Front**

**By**

**LilWorkingGirl

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately I do not own anything that you recognise as I am not J. K. Rowling.

**Summary:** One day, Ginny Wealsey's life is turned completely upside down, inside out and back to front.

**Author Notes: **This is a rewrite as I noticed alot of spelling mistakes when I was reading this to write the second chapter. Sorry for the bad proof-reading the first time around.

* * *

That day my life changed. That day the world changed. That day my life was turned upside down, inside out and back to front. That day was the end of my fifth year. That day Narcissa Malfoy was waiting for me. That day I received news that would take me many years to recover from. That day, Order HQ was blown up. That day there were no survivors. That day I lost every single person in my family and every person I had ever cared about. Let's rewind a week so you can get a better picture.

"Hey Ron, Death-Eaters have been spotted close to Hogsmeade." Hermione whispered over breakfast, a week before the end of the school year.

"Do you think they are planning an attack?"

"Well, Harry's nightmares have been getting worse."

"Hey Ron, here's a letter from Mum." I said, handing him the parchment. He ripped it open, as he read it he paled slightly.

"What is it Ron?" Hermione asked, touching his arm.

"Mum says that you, me and Harry are being taken to HQ tonight. Ginny is to stay here and come in a week. A big meeting or something."

"Hey maybe you guys are going to be allowed to join now." I said, trying to hide my jealousy.

"Hey guys, what's the news?" Harry said grabbing a couple of slices of toast as he sat down.

"We are going to HQ tonight."

"Oh"

"Yer"

The trio stood up and walked out. Obviously something was going on and as usual, I wasn't let in on it. I finished off my breakfast and gathered my things. No one gave me a second glance.

Well the Trio left that night and a week later I found myself boarding the train with a very bad feeling. Something wasn't right, I just hoped no one was hurt. I found an empty carriage and shoved my things inside, locking the door. I had fallen asleep and was woken by the announcement that we would be at Kings Cross Station in five minutes. I grabbed down my trunk and packed up the book I was reading. Once the train pulled into the station the bad feeling grew. The platform was filled with Aurors. I looked for anyone from the Order, some flash of Weasley red. There was nothing. Someone grabbed me as pulled me away from the train.

"You Ginevra Weasley?" A young Auror asked with a sad look on his face. All I could do was nod. He thrust two letters into my hands and I sat down to read them.

The first letter was from the ministry.

_Miss Ginevra Weasley, _

_I am sorry to inform you that your whole family were involed in a fatal attack along with Mr Potter, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Mr Lupin, Ms Tonks, and many others who have not been identified as of yet. The house they were staying in was blown up this morning and the dark mark was found at the scene. As you are now an orphan, you have been placed in the care of Mrs Narcissa Malfoy, as per your mother's will. You have also inherited the entire Weasley and Prewitt estates, including the deeds to 'The Burrow', 'Prewitt Manor', many houses overseas and two businesses, 'Prewitt Fashion House' and 'Prewitt Enterprises'._

_My deepest condolences._

_Minister of Magic_

_Cornelius Fudge._

The second letter was from my mother.

_My dearest Ginevra,_

_If you are reading this then I have passed. I am so sorry to leave you my dear but remember I am never truly gone. Now let me explain why you are in the custody of Narcissa Malfoy (if you are under-age) and why you have inherited a fortune you never knew existed. Narcissa is my best friend, and she is your godmother, as I am Draco's. She will treat you well dear, as will Lucius. They are nice people. Give them a chance. As to the money and property. Your father and I agreed that we would leave the family fortune as inheritance for you and your brothers. It will be a lot for you to get used to, but you are strong darling. I know you can handle this. Remember I am always with you._

_I love you._

After I had finished reading the letters, I felt numb. I couldn't even cry. I felt, but didn't notice, Mrs Malfoy come and sit beside me and stroke my hair. I didn't feel myself stand up and be led by Draco to their limo. I didn't even notice when we pulled up outside the mansion that would now be my new home.

"Welcome dear, to your new home." Narcissa said sadly as she led me into the foyer.

"Thank you for taking me in Mrs Malfoy. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

"Ginevra dear. Molly was like a sister to me. You are like a daughter to me. I couldn't bare the thought of you going naywhere else." Ginny felt herself being pulled into a tight hug.

"I have just one question. If you and my other were such great friends, how come I've been taught to hate you family?"

"That's because of something that happened between your father and Lucius. I don't even know what the argument was about, but it was just after your eldest brother was born. Lucius and Arthur went out to celebrate and when Lucius came home he was raving about how Arthur insulted the Malfoy family. I think it was because Lucius wanted to follow the tradition of arranged marriages and Arthur wouldn't agree to it."

"Oh. I'm sorry; this is all just a little much for me to process. Is there somewhere I could be alone for a bit?"

"Of course dear. Draco, be a dear and show Ginevra to her room. Get her anything she needs."

"Yes mother. Ginny, if you will follow me."

"My name is Ginevra. Ginny died with the rest of her family." She whispered.

Draco led Ginevra through the dining room and down a hallway filled with portraits. Draco looked over to the young girl, unnerved by the silence, and noticed the letters in her hand.

"What are they?"

"Letters"

"From who?"

"The ministry and my mother"

"Oh"

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Well here we are, this is your room" Draco said pushing open the timber door.

"Thank you" Ginny said as she walked into her room.

"Hey." Draco said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"No Draco, but thank you for asking."

"Just call if you need anything."

He was rewarded with a sad smile, and then the door closed between them. Draco shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and strolled back down the hallway to where his mother was. Ginny slumped down the wall and stared out the window. She didn't move for about two hours until she felt the need to throw up and made a mad dash to her bathroom.

"Draco. How is she?"

"Depressed, I don't think she has let it sink in yet. How are you Mother?"

"Sad, worried. Molly didn't tell Ginevra anything of her heritage. The girl is going to have a lot to cope with. She is going to need us to be there. We are all she has in the world now."

"Hello darling, hello Draco. Where's Ginevra, I thought you were picking her up today?"

"She's in her room Lucius. She said she needed some time to herself."

There was a loud crack and a small pink house elf appeared at Lucius's feet.

"Mistress told Miki to tell when Young Mistress was up. Young Mistress is sick. Very sick. Miki is worried."

Narcissa and Draco stood up in a hurry and went to go to Ginevra's room but Lucius stopped them.

"Let me look after her this time. I think I can help her out. She's probably just worked herself up so much. I'll go get some potions." Lucius walked away, "And I want you two to stay away from her room until I come fetch you."

Lucius rapped lightly on Ginevra's door.

"Ginevra, it Lucius. Let me in so we can talk." A soft click was heard and the door swung open slightly. Lucius glanced around the room. Ginevra was lying on the floor, her skin pale and her breathing ragged.

"Ginevra, are you ok?"

Her brown eyes rolled to look at him.

"Do I look ok to you?"

"No,"

"Then you have your answer. I'm guessing you are here to talk to me, so why don't you start."

"Ok. But first, I bought you a potion to stop the queasiness, and a calming potion." He handed her the vials.

"Thank you." she mumbled as she gulped them down.

"Feeling better?"

"Much, thank you. Now what did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to talk about you. Well actually your future. You realise that a lot of things have changed, and they are going to continue to change. You have inherited properties and businesses. They are going to need to be managed. I can help you with that. But you have also inherited the Prewitt magic and title. You are now Lady Ginevra Prewitt-Weasley. You can choose to accept the title, and I suggest you do as you are the last of both lines, or you can choose to stay Ginevra Weasley. All these choices are up to you. But Narcissa, Draco and myself will be here to help you make them and deal with the consequences. You have two months to get your businesses in order. I suggest you do that as quickley as possible. You then have to think about you properties, and your responsibilities as a Lady, if you choose to be one."

"Oh ok. I never knew mum was a Lady."

"She wasn't, she passed that up when she married your father. So the title goes to you."

"What are the responsibilities you were talking about?"

"Well. You will be required to attend some functions, be at certain parties, talk to certain people. But most of that will come once you finish school. But what you will have to deal with while you are at school is publicity. Some of it will be good, some will be bad. You just have to learn how to deal with that. You will also have to learn how to act, dress and speak."

"Ok. Since I'm the last in the line, I guess I should take the title. Right?"

"It is a good idea."

"Do you know what my businesses do?"

"Well, you have Prewitt Fashion Houses. They design fashion and have their own fashion magazine. Then you also have Prewitt Enterprises. They have been working on integrating muggle technology with magic so it will work in our world. They are just getting ready to release the wizarding PC and the wizarding mobile. Your father's experiments are what made all this possible. They also run several experimental potion laboratories and charms centres. I think they also have a section for experimental cures. The last cure they were working on, as far as I know, was a cure for lycanthropy."

"Ok so they are reasonably large."

"Reasonably large! My dear, they are internationally famous."

"Oh dear."

"It's ok. I can help you with that. Your family solicitor is coming around tomorrow to have you sign all the papers. But I suggest you come downstairs and have some food."

"I think that's a good idea."

Lucius helped her up off the floor.

"Thank you. For everything."

"That's perfectly fine my dear. Your parents were very close friends of mine. It's a shame we didn't get to know you as you were growing up. But that's a story for another time."

"Ok"

Lucius led Ginevra to the dining room, pointing out different rooms on the way and laughing at her when she complained that she was already lost.

"It takes a bit of time to get used to it. But if you ever get lost, just call for one of the house elves. They would love to help you."

As they walked into the dining room, Narcissa rushed over.

"Oh darling, are you alright? Miki said you were sick?"

"It's ok Mrs Malfoy, just nerves and stress. Mr Malfoy gave me a calming potion. Hopefully I wont be living off them from now on." She laughed lightly.

"Call me Cissa, dear. Mrs Malfoy makes me sound so old."

"And call me Lucius, or Luc, or whatever ridiculous name you and Cissa come up with."

"Ginny," Draco started but corrected himself when he received a cold glare from Ginevra, "Ginevra, are you ok? If you ever need help. Just ask me ok."

"Thank you Draco. That's very kind. Mrs Ma.. I mean Cissa, I don't have many of my things, only the things I take to school. The rest are at 'The Burrow'" Ginny chocked slightly, then regained her composure. "I was wondering, after the solicitor comes tomorrow, if we could go to Diagon Alley to get some more things for me. As you can probably tell, my wardrobe isn't exactly befitting a Lady. And I don't think I'm ready to go back just at the moment."

"Certainly my dear. Draco and I shall accompany you shopping tomorrow, we will make a day of it. Wont we Draco."

"Yes mother," Draco groaned playfully.

"Oh come now Draco, I thought you loved shopping. I remember how your face lit up last time you were in Hogsmeade and that new Men's wear store had opened." Ginevra teased. Draco's face went red and he looked at his hands while the rest of his family laughed.

The rest of the evening was quiet and uneventful, Narcissa and Lucius telling Ginevra stories of her parents when they were at school. Ginevra telling them stories of her family. Everyone was happy remembering. Around 10pm, Lucius shooed Ginevra and Draco to bed, telling them they would have a long day tomorrow.

"Narcissa, hold on to this. It's a strong calming potion. If Ginevra gets upset or starts to panic, three drops of this in any beverage will calm her down for a couple of hours. She will need it tomorrow."

"Ok Lucius, I'll put it in my purse now. Then we both need some sleep. We will have a lot to do."

"Goodnight darling." Lucius whispered as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Goodnight my love, don't stay up too late with that paperwork."

"I wont. Now you go get some sleep."

The house was quite, everyone was alseep. Well almost everyone. The calming potion had worn off and Ginevra was crying into her pillow. She finally let herself cry.

Wow, ok this was a random thought last night. Turned out to be pretty good. Now I just have to figure out where it is going.

* * *

Please read and review.

LilWorkingGirl


End file.
